the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory's Hill (Titania)
Gregory's Hill was established by the Cleric Gregory who became famous for having converted a Dragon to the Faith of the Church. Gregory's stronghold was built to accommodate both himself and the Dragon along with retainers and hirelings with a chapel serving prominently with in the community that formed from his endeavors. Gregory, known now in death as Gregory Dragonfriend, is now entombed beneath the stronghold along with what little remains of the Dragon could be recovered. The current ruler of the Stronghold is a high ranking official in the Theocracy with the township having some renown due to the legend. Gregory was considered a candidate for Sainthood, and some disappointment over the failed case to canonizing him still lingers. Environment Gregory's Hill has been built around a hill upon which Gregory's Stronghold was built. It's surrounded by a largely oaken forest with some land cleared for pastures, farms, and to see approaching enemies (as a forest would provide cover). Some distance to the North East is a mountain range. Economy Gregory's Hill farms the surrounding land for wheat, and uses some of it for the pasturing of sheep whose wool and meat provide for the town. The surrounding forest is hunted and harvested by the people though no large scale logging operation exists. Gregory's Hill imports metal from the mountains to the North East; specifically from a Dwarven stronghold. People Most inhabitants in Gregory's Hill are normal Humans, lacking of a heroic class. They are devoted to the church and it's teachings. They generally fall under the Lawful alignment. * Theodore, the Local Leader * Monica Saintsword, Leader of the Paladins garrisoned at the stronghold. * Greg Spellsinger, Master of the local Fighter's Guild - Named after Gregory, parents wanted him to be a Cleric but he chose a different path and his moral character was too stained for the Paladins to accept him. His twin brother is part of the local Mage's Guild. * Malcome Spellsinger, master at the local Mage's Guild. His twin brother is leader of the Fighter's Guild in Gregory's Hill. * Fredrick Seacrest, mage tutor at the local mage's guild. * Naoma Firebrand, mage tutor at the local mage's guild. * Ragnar Stonehand, - local smith, a Dwarf originally from the stronghold to the North East. * Alex the Toymaker - Normal Human Shopkeeper specializing in Toys with some imports from the Dwarven Stronghold to the North East. Utilizes Local Wood. Government Gregory's Hill is part of the Theocracy and governed by Theodore from the local stronghold. Armed Forces Gregory's Hill is protected by a small group of Paladins and volunteers trained by the Fighter's Guild. Local Lore Gregory's Hill was established by Gregory who served as administrator of the region on behalf of the Theocracy. Gregory's mostly known for having converted a Dragon to the Faith though he certainly lived through other exploits. He continued to adventure from time to time before the Dragon was killed by other Dragons around the time of a coming Dragon Conclave. The Dragonlands largely follow a religion that deifies the The Great Dragon and the other immortal rulers and thus the Dragon of Gregory's Hill was killed for deviancy from this. Gregory always considered the Dragon a martyr of the Faith and had him entombed below the Stronghold. The people of Gregory's Hill hold to this perspective. Once the Dragon was killed Gregory retired from adventuring and focused on ministering to the region around his stronghold. After Gregory passed away he too was entombed under the stronghold and a motion to have him canonized as a saint was put forward. However, a Commune revealed that he did not meet the criteria for such a status. One can find a number of people in Gregory's Hill who even today feel him deserving of recognition though you will also find more learned clergy accepting that the Commune reveals a truth which while disappointing is irrefutable. Gregory should be honored they will say, even if it's not as a saint his life is none the less an example. Notable Locations * Statue of a Dragon's Bow - Located in the center of the town of Gregory's Hill is a statue of the cleric Gregory holding the holy symbol of the Church outward. He's in a robe, short bearded- muscular from what b it of his arm is visible. The hand not holding the symbol is held up with two fingers extended towards the sky. A Dragon, about the size of a Dog, has it's head lowered to the ground with wings folded. The depiction is that of the Dragon's conversion. * Fighters Guild - The Fighters Guild in Gregory's Hill is largely made up of members of the volunteer militia and is responsible for training them. The Fighters Guild sometimes is visited by Paladins offering training or seeking potential recruits for the order. * Imperial Mage's Guildhall - The Mage's Guildhall in Gregory's Hill is a small structure as the majority of those inhabiting Gregory's Hill seek to become Clerics. The Mage's Guildhall has a library consisting of a single table for two and a two meter tall 1.5 meter wide book shelf. It has a basement for the practicing of spells in an area largely of stone. The lounge consists of a fire place two chairs and a bench close to the entrance of the hall. The upper floor has rooms for three individuals- the Master of the Guildhall, and two Mage's who serve as teachers of magic. The Guildhall has to abide by local legislation on Magic in order to remain active in the community. * Tomb of Gregory - Located beneath the Stronghold, and sealed to guests. It's said to contain a powerful relic though most who covet what it holds do so for the Dragon's bones. Category:Titania